Two To Make One
by echgrl
Summary: In a world plagued by corruption and deceit, a boy realizes he must embark on a journey to find his lost twin brother, the only person he can ever hope to save the world with.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different take on the Avatar after Aang. It is not as technologically advanced as Korra, but more similar to Aang's time.** **Anyway, things have changed** ** _a lot_** **since Aang was Avatar in** ** _other_** **ways. Basically, after Aang's era, there was a coup de tat of the earth kingdom and the leader of the coup took over the whole world basically and banned bending (she herself cannot bend).**

 **No old characters will show up (save for the casual mention of them or the past avatars being contacted).**

 **We may see some sons/daughters/grandsons/granddaughters of characters but I am not completely sure yet.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.** **J**

Rain trickled down the roofs of the houses in the village as the storm lulled. The roadway had long been dead silent. Not one candle was lit. The whole town was asleep. A sudden burst of lightning and simultaneous thunder shocked the town and shook even the heaviest sleepers awake.

Tao sat upright at this and gasped. He blinked a few times before realizing the storm had awakened him. He groaned, wiping sweat off his face and slicking back his dark brown hair. He stretched as he stood up. He walked out of the small hut him and his sister were 'borrowing' and listened contently at the rain's tranquil sound and the lightning and thunder's sharp contrast. He felt the urge to bend the water but fear got the best of him.

"Tao?" A small voice cracked, coming up from behind him. Tao smiled down at his little sister.

"Suma, you should go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

She frowned. "But I'm scared… And I miss Mom and Dad."

"I do too," Tao said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Where did they go?" She whispered.

Tao didn't - _couldn't_ \- answer her. He pretended not to hear her question as a silent tear rolled down his face.

The next morning, the humidity was suffocating. Tao and Suma packed their bags swiftly. They were getting used to always being on the move. Suma looked up at Tao sadly.

"Where are we off to this time?"

"Gaoling," Tao sighed. He had no direction; he just knew they had to keep moving.

If he was caught, if the police found out who he was… What he could do… He cringed. Not only would he be put into prison or killed, but Suma would have _no one_ left.

They walked to a well and filled their hippo-cowhide water pouches.

Suma giggled. "Why can't you just bend the water in?"

Tao's eyes widened and he shushed her. "Never _ever_ say that out loud again. These people can't know about what I can do…" He whispered.

She crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"Because…people don't accept it nowadays. Bending is frowned upon."

"I hate this village."

Tao laughed. "So do I, but it isn't just this village. It's others too."

"Does Gaoling allow bending?"

"It…used to. But it's been a while since then."

"Does the Avatar really exist?" Suma asked.

Tao shrugged. "I'm not sure."

For whatever reason, he found it hard to tell her that he could bend _both_ water and earth. But he had tried to bend air and fire and it never seemed to work for him… He couldn't be the Avatar if he couldn't bend _all_ of the elements, right? On the other hand, he had never heard of someone being able to bend more than one element. And neither of his parents were earthbenders. They were both waterbenders. He had never told them that he could bend earth in addition to water…And now he never _would_. It just freaked him out too much. Besides, it's not like he could do anything with these abilities if bending isn't allowed almost everywhere.

As Tao and Suma made their way to Gaoling, they came across a clearing in the woods where Tao prompted Suma to put her sack down and take a break. He grabbed their water pouches and bended water from a nearby stream into them. Suma watched the magic water with wonder.

They sat down on a fallen tree log and ate some nuts and fruit they had collected (or stolen...) over the weeks they'd been on the run.

A cry suddenly broke out, startling both siblings. Dropping his food, Tao jumped up and got into fighting stance.

Hurried footsteps were nearing them. A girl appeared in the clearing followed by a pygmy puma. She earthbended the ground upwards, forming a wall between her and the beast. The animal slammed into the wall and fell to the ground but hopped right back up, growling.

Tao water-whipped the puma, and its focus transitioned to him. It pounced towards Suma and Tao instinctively bended a rock and heaved it at the beast. Suma shrieked as the puma fell to the ground in discomfort. The animal scurried off into the woods.

The earthbending girl curled a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and raised a brow.

"Wha - How-?" Her big green eyes blinked in disbelief.

Tao wanted to slap himself in the face for using not one of his abilities but _both_. He knew with certainty he had made a terrible mistake.

"Oh, it is getting so late, isn't it? Probably time we head out," Tao grabbed his bag and Suma's hand, pulling her back into the woods hastily.

"Wait!" The girl called out. She rushed after them.

Tao quickly realized that they were nearing their destination as he saw steep rocky hillsides and heaved a sigh of relief. Suma gasped at the beauty of the landscape.

The earthbender caught up to them in no time. "Please! I won't tell anyone… I understand now: you are the Avatar!"

Suma's eyes widened and she looked up at her brother, shocked. Tao shook his head fiercely. "No, I am _not_ the Avatar."

"But…how did you bend the water _and_ the rock?"

"It must've been a trick of the eye. I threw the rock. I am just a waterbender," Tao lied.

The girl didn't say anything else, but she knew he was lying. She could tell by the vibrations of his heartbeat speeding up as he said it. Why he would lie, she had no idea.

"Okay…Well, anyway, I'm Mala," she introduced herself, putting her hand out.

Tao shook it. "My name is Li and this is Jia."

"Hi," Suma said quietly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mala! But we really should get back home."

"Oh of course. Do you live with the Swamp people?"

"Swamp people?" Suma asked.

"I'm guessing not," Mala giggled. "Gaoling then?"

"Yes," Tao told her.

"Me too. Well, good, we can go together."

"Wait, what were you doing out here? And why was that animal chasing you?"

"Why won't _you_ tell me the truth?" Mala responded sassily.

Tao's eyes narrowed but he couldn't say she wasn't right so he decided not to question her. They made their way to the city by nightfall.

In the morning, Mala was the first to wake up. She stared at Tao as she remembered what she had seen him do. _Could it be?_ _Is he the Avatar?_ _Why doesn't he want anyone to know?_

She quietly tip-toed over to his bag and rummaged through its contents. Clothes, some food, his water pouch, miscellaneous things, some paper… She slid the paper out and read it:

Tao,

It is with great despair that I tell you of this terrible news… Your father and mother have been killed. I would have come face to face but it just isn't that simple anymore… They are on to you and your little sister. You need to leave your home immediately. Pack your things and don't look back. And remember: Do NOT bend. I know you never told anyone but I've seen what you can do.

Since your parents have passed away, I need to also inform you that you have a twin brother. Your parents gave him up for adoption when you were born since each family can only have one daughter and one son. Now, only you and I know this.

I know this is horrible to hear, and I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, but be careful and take care of your sister.

Meet me in Gaoling. I live near the Master Yu's abandoned earthbending academy.

Sincerely,

Uncle Fendo

 _So they are going to their uncle…who knows about Li's (well, Tao's) bending! Or it seems like he does…I need to go with them to find out what these people are hiding…_

"Mala, what are you doing?" Tao yelled, grasping the note from her hands, crumpling it up and throwing it on the ground. "What are you? A _spy_? Out to get us? A thief looking for some money?"

"No, I - I'm sorry. I'm just a really curious person. _Honestly_." Mala stood up, raising her hands in defense.

"Do you even live in Gaoling?"

"Is your name really Li, and your little sister Jia?" Mala put her hands on her hips.

Tao groaned and put his hands up in the air. "What am I doing? Ugh, why is this happening to me?"

Mala frowned. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to know why you can bend more than one element. Correct me if I'm wrong but wouldn't that make you the _Avatar_?"

Tao scoffed. "I can't bend fire or air. Believe me, I've tried."

"Maybe your uncle can help you figure that out."

"I guess I don't have to ask if you read the letter."

Mala nodded sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"It's ok…Just don't say anything. Okay?"

Mala nodded again. "Well, let's go into the city."

"Before we go, my name is actually Tao and my sister is named Suma."

As if on cue, Suma woke up and started packing her things.

Mala smiled and turned around. "And to answer _your_ question: yes, I _am_ from Gaoling."

Once in Gaoling, Tao, Mala, and Suma made their way to the old academy. When they arrived, they saw a few children laughing and playing around the deserted area.

"This is where Avatar Aang tried to first learn earthbending, isn't it?" Mala asked Tao.

He nodded, frowning at its obsolete appearance. _This is where Uncle Fendo lives?_

Suma shrugged. "Can we go now? I don't like this place…"

Tao patted her back lovingly. "Don't worry. Soon everything will be better."

They circled behind the academy and a balding man in tattered blue and gray rags sat on the ground, meditating.

"Uncle?" Tao asked.

Old eyes opened and Fendo smiled up at his nephew and niece. "It's good to see you again."

"Why are you living on the streets?"

"These are hard times. Bad people are getting close. People who know about you…" Fendo stood up.

Tao's eyes widened. "Know about _me_? What about me?"

"Your abilities."

Mala narrowed her eyes. "How he can bend more than one element?" She questioned, louder than she meant to.

"Would you keep it down?!" Tao whispered anxiously. Then he asked. "Did Mom and Dad know?" He gulped.

Suma put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? What about Mom and Dad?"

"I - " Tao started.

"You haven't told her?" Fendo asked, incredulously.

"How do you tell your little sister something so terrible?!"

"Let's talk privately for a moment."

Suma looked between them, both confused and innocent.

Tao and Fendo stepped away from Mala and Suma.

"Tao, you can't ignore these abilities or the fact that your parents have passed on to the next life."

Tao shrugged. "It's not so much ignoring as it is avoiding the topic."

"That is pretty much the same thing," Fendo responded.

"Whatever. Can we talk about these people that are after me? Maybe I should turn myself in so no one else has to get hurt."

"Though that it is the noble thing to do, it is vital that you not do that. What you need to do is find your brother," Fendo explained.

"Why is that so important? What can he do for me? For us? Does he even _know_ about me? I didn't know about him until that stupid letter you sent me!" Tao whispered impatiently.

Fendo sighed. "You need him more than you think. And he needs you."

"Where is he?"

"Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se?!"

"Calm yourself. It is not good for your spirit to act this way."

"Sorry Uncle Fendo. It's just…Ba Sing Se will be hard to get to. And we will have to go through the desert and the Serpent's Pass to get there."

"Yes, but it is absolutely vital that you go on this journey."

"Why?" Tao demanded.

Fendo looked around to be unquestionably certain no one would overhear and brought Tao closer. "I communicated with the spirits when I last meditated. They told me of the prophecy, _your_ prophecy Tao."

"A prophecy about _me_?"

His uncle nodded.

"Well, what is the prophecy?"

"It's not for me to say."

Tao moaned. "Could you be more cryptic?"

"You will see when you complete your journey and meet your twin brother."

"Okay... But what about Suma? She can't make it on this trip with me. It's too long and she is only eight years old."

"This is a journey for _you_ Tao. And anyone else you decide to bring along. Suma will stay with me in Gaoling where it is safest for us."

"Who will I go with?"

"Well, that girl over there seems willing."

" _Mala_? I don't even know her…"

"Neither do I, and I told you not to trust anyone, but I can tell she will stand by your side every step of the way. If she does end up causing any trouble to you, you will know what to do."

"How -?"

"We have talked long enough. You will be on your way to Ba Sing Se first thing tomorrow morning. Now _please_ tell Suma what happened. She has a right to know."

"All of it?" Tao gulped, glancing at his little sister.

"Yes, your parents' deaths and the existence of your twin brother."

Tao nodded half-heartedly, and they came back to the girls.

Suma smiled. "What took so long?"

"Suma…we need to talk," Tao said, breathing in deeply.

Tao and Suma walked over to where Tao and Fendo had just been.

Mala crossed her arms and looked at Fendo. "Is it him? Is he the Avatar?" She asked.

"I'm not sure."

Mala raised a brow. "You know he can bend more than just water right?"

Fendo nodded grimly.

"That makes him the Avatar, doesn't it?"

Fendo's lip twitched. "I'm not sure."

"Well what is it then?" Mala questioned impatiently, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I've never seen it before, so I can't tell you. But he cannot bend air or fire."

"How do you _know_?"

"Years ago, when Tao was only 3 years old, his parents and I noticed his ability to bend water _and_ earth. We were scared. We thought, he _must_ be the Avatar. We took him to the Northern Water Tribe for answers but the people there tested him and said he was not the Avatar. I still don't know what to make of that, but I do know he is special. And I've had a hunch for a while that -"

Suma burst into tears and started screaming at Tao. "How couldn't you tell me?!" She ran to Fendo and hugged his legs.

Tao turned to his uncle, mortified and in utter despair.

"Suma, I…"

Suma looked up at Tao, with red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face.

He frowned and knelt down to her level. "I should've told you sooner and I'm sorry…But we can make it with each other and Uncle Fendo."

"Will we stay here?" She wiped tears off her face.

Tao curved a strand of Suma's hair behind her ear. "You will. But the spirits told Uncle Fendo I need to leave and find our brother. It's important that I find him soon."

They hugged and cried for a while.

That evening, they went to a small quiet restaurant to eat dinner.

"Mala," Tao started to say as they waited for their food. "Will you -"

"Yes!" Mala exclaimed.

"I didn't even finish what I was going to say!"

"You didn't have to…It's clear you need someone to go on the journey with," Mala replied.

Tao nodded. "Yeah, I need all the help I can get."

"Well, of course I will go. But you need to be discreet about your abilities. It's dangerous. If anyone found out and word got around to the queen -"

"It _won't_ ," Tao said dryly. "And keep it down." He shot a warning glance at her.

"Sorry, I'm just making sure we are on the same page."

"You don't have to worry about me. I've kept it a secret for this long."

"Not from me," Mala pointed out.

Tao shrugged, mentally agreeing she was right. He really did need to keep his bending in check. It was easy to use it when no one was looking but it really was a matter of life or death now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give it up. We know who you really are."

I felt rock hardening around my wrists and ankles, keeping me from fighting back against the earthbenders. "NO! That's impossible! How could you know?"

Two soldiers smirked at me. Another brought out Suma who looked both helpless and weak, scratches and dirt covering her small body. Tears were streaming down her face. "How could you let them do this to me? Why did you leave me?" She cried as they pushed her to the ground.

My eyes widened. "No, please let her go! She has nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want."

A figure appeared before me. A woman in green and golden garb with dark hair tied up neatly into a bun and a crown worth more than the walls of Ba Sing Se. She was grinning and laughing menacingly. Green eyes locked with mine and made me feel sea sick.

"You…Who are you?"

All she did was grin bigger and laugh louder. My head pounded furiously.

I gasped, waking up to find myself laying on the ground with Suma sound asleep at my side. My eyebrows furrowed and I wrapped my arm around her. _Will she be okay if I leave? Will Fendo be able to keep her out harm's way? Is finding my brother really more important than keeping her safe and being with her in her time of need?_

I noticed Mala was also awake, sitting to my left and rubbing the back of her neck. She turned to me and saw that I was awake too and smiled. I tried my best to smile through the fears that were constantly plaguing my mind.

The sun had not even risen above the horizon, though there was a faint orange glow in the sky.

Tao tried to fall back asleep for at least a few more minutes but couldn't. Soon everyone was awake and starting to prepare for Tao and Mala's departure. Tao pulled Fendo to the side.

"Do you think this is the best idea? I mean, what if something happens to you and Suma?" Tao asked anxiously.

"Everything will be fine."

"But -"

Fendo put a reassuring hand on Tao's shoulder. "You don't need to worry. Your journey to your brother is more important than anything in the world right now."

"No pressure…" Tao muttered under his breath.

"And if you fail, the outcome will be fatal for the rest of the world."

"Well, that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"But you will do it and balance will be restored once again, just like always."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" Tao gulped.

"Have faith."

Tao frowned. "How?"

Fendo smiled sadly. "That's something you must find within yourself. It's time to go." He gestured to Mala who had just finished packing.

Tao rushed to Suma and knelt down to hug her. She hugged back, tears forming again in her eyes. "Please come back soon." Hurt rushed into Tao's heart as his little sister spoke those words. Losing her parents and now her brother leaving too so soon afterwards…There's only so much a little girl can take. But he had to go. It was his destiny and being apart from Suma would keep her safer than if she were with him.

"You are so strong and brave," Tao told Suma. He pulled away from the hug but placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay safe and don't leave Fendo's side, okay?"

Suma nodded.

Mala picked up her bag and Tao's bag. She tossed Tao his. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," she shook Fendo's hand and smiled at Suma.

"Be careful on this trip. No bending unless absolutely necessary. Okay?" Fendo warned.

Tao nodded. "Of course."

"You will be okay," Fendo reassured him, sensing his uncertainty. "And the spirits will guide you if you are in trouble."

Tao sighed. "I've never communicated with the spirits."

"Your connection with the spirits will grow as you get closer to your brother. Don't worry Tao," Uncle Fendo smiled. The two grabbed each other's right elbows and shook their arms firmly. "Good luck my boy."

* * *

Tao and Mala left Gaoling and headed into the woods outside the city. Eventually, they came across a small restaurant.

"Great! A pit stop before the desert!" Mala exclaimed and took off into the restaurant.

"Oh good. Isn't the desert where Avatar Aang and his friends got their stuff stolen?" Tao followed in after her.

"Well, actually, if I remember the story correctly, Avatar Aang's _bison_ was stolen. Anyway, long story short: we are _not_ going to the library."

"Agreed."

Inside, a couple of men covered in tattoos merrily ate and drank while two pensive men played Pai Sho in the back corner. Mala walked to the counter and asked what they were serving.

The teenage boy behind the counter started to answer. "We ha-"

"HEY! I know you!" One of the men yelled suddenly, pointing a sharp dagger at Mala.

Tao stepped in front of her and put a hand up at the man. "Sir, we don't want any trouble. We are just passing through."

"Do you even know who she is?!" He asked outrageously.

"She's…her name is Mala," Tao said, hesitantly.

"She is a _thief_! She stole my daughter's clothes and some food from our kitchen!"

"And she stole three of my chickens from my farm!" A friend of his added.

Unexpectedly, Mala pushed Tao aside and walked towards the group, saying, "Well, you boys had it coming to ya."

Tao inwardly groaned.

"You better watch your tongue, street scum!"

Mala's hands squeezed into tight fists by her sides. Tao grabbed her arm and whispered. "Now is not the time to make enemies."

She scowled but subtly nodded, breathing out slowly.

"She will return your things the moment she gets the chance. Sorry for the inconvenience," Tao smiled and turned back to the counter along with a fuming Mala.

"Yeah, you better turn back before we slice your throats!"

"Surprise us," Tao told the teenager behind the counter who rushed to the kitchen then brought out two slices of deer dog meat.

"This is our specialty."

"Thank you," Tao said, giving the boy some coins. They took their plates over to a table near the men playing Pai Sho.

"Mala, those men over there…were they telling the truth?"

She fiddled around with her food and sighed. "I did what I had to do."

"Stealing is a crime!"

"Well, some of us aren't so fortunate and need to take from people in order to survive. You wouldn't understand," she stammered, taking a huge bite out of her food and crossing her arms.

"Whoa, hold on. I _do_ understand. My sister and I were out on our own for months. We scrounged for food, but we never stole anyone's property."

Mala shrugged as she took another bite of food then said, "What's past is past. Besides, it's really not important right now. What _is_ important is finding you a pet."

Tao scoffed. "I hardly think _that's_ important!"

"You are such an idiot sometimes. Really, do you know anything about your past lives?" She whispered.

"Enough to know that they didn't tolerate this much sass and ridicule…"

She laughed. "I highly doubt _that_. But anyway, here's a little history lesson: every Avatar ever has had an animal traveling companion."

"Where are we supposed to find said animal traveling companion? We are about to spend weeks in the desert."

"All the more reason to buy one! There is a little village not too far from here. I say, we go there then take off into the desert."

* * *

Ink dripped down from the pen onto the thin sheet of paper. The writer frowned and balled up the piece of paper and tossed it to the side. He moved to grab another sheet just as the door to his bedroom forcefully blasted open.

It was his younger cousin, Nofu. "Cheng, come quick! They are having a demonstration in the courtyard!"

Cheng looked at his cousin whose eyes appear bright and full of excitement. Disturbed, he answered, "Can't you see I'm trying to write a letter?"

"To who? Is it a girl?" Nofu asked nosily, as he ran up and looked over his cousin's shoulder.

"No, I'm writing thank you letters to all the guests from the dinner a few nights ago."

"That's so boring. Aunt Daeva knows how to have fun. I guess it didn't rub off on you!"

Cheng's eyes drifted to a tapestry he ordered to be made of his late mentor, Master Jan who taught him everything he knew. It had been five years since he was stripped from Cheng's life by his own mother. It had been found out that his mentor was a firebender and, therefore, a threat to society. There were many rumors that Jan had burned one of the guards severely for sneering at him, but Cheng knew better. He knew that there was no way Master Jan would do something like that. He was a peaceful, quiet man, with no intention of hurting anyone. His mother on the other hand…

"No, I guess she didn't rub off on me," he began to write again.

Nofu crossed his arms and left without another word. After a few minutes of writing, Cheng went to look out his window and swallowed hard as the executioner took a long sword and raised it. Some people cheered, others screamed in terror. The whole sight was sickening. As soon as he saw the sword start to swing down, he looked away. He sat on his bed, trying to block out the rallying cheers and distant moans.

He breathed in, held it, then breathed out. As he cupped his hands out in front of him, the smallest flame ignited above his palms.


End file.
